marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hudson River
Modern Age While Human Torch and Iceman were on a cruise of the Hudson River, Captain Barracuda and his band of pirates attacked the ship. Together, they defeated him and saved Johnny's girlfriend, Doris. When Captain America broke into Count Nefaria's castle atop the New Jersey Palisades with the rest of the Avengers, he signaled their position with his shield to a destroyer steaming up on the Hudson, hoping to catch the attention of military. A while later, Spider-Man battled and defeated the Scorpion in the Hudson river, leaving him there for the police. On his first mission as Iron Man, Eddie March followed a tip-off to stop smugglers at a supposedly abandoned pier, but was attacked by the Crimson Dynamo; during their fight a crate fell and was lost to the murky grip of the Hudson's lower depths. As the crate eventually shivered and splintered apart, Titanium Man bursted free, lumbering to the shore in his mission to arrest the Crimson Dynamo. During the invasion of Manhattan by the Zodiac Cartel through the night of September 21, 1970, one mighty bridge spanning the Hudson River was destroyed by an energy bolt fired from a hidden santuary. Chased by the police, Spider-Man tried to lose it only to drive his Spider-Mobile into the Hudson River. Realizing what Spider-Man had done, the police figured he's either escaped or died and ended their chase. The next day, Spider-Man dove into the Hudson River to try and locate his junked Spider-Buggy. During the battle between Spider-Man, the Human Torch and the Super Skrull, a nearby cruise ship was sailing making her way out to sea from the Hudson River. Among its passengers was Carol Danvers, who wished she could slip away and change into Ms. Marvel, but couldn't so without blowing her secret identity. The cruise ship was then attacked by the Super Skrull to steal a Cavorite crystal from one of the passengers, antique dealer Josiah Rubin. Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man eventually managed to defeat the skrull, causing him to be teleported to some random place in space. On the west bank of the Hudson River, while the Bushmaster held a party aboard an exclusive yacht in the shadow of the New Jersey Palisades, Misty Knight was forced to blow her cover as Maya Korday when she learned that Bushmaster had paid Steel Serpent to eliminate Iron Fist. Learning that he was to be attacked at Inwood Park, she fled Bushmaster's ship to go and warn Danny of the danger. Peter Parker, like many other members of the ESU graduate, participated to a night boat ride up the Hudson, until he saw a flame message over the Statue of Liberty that he thought was from the Human Torch, and arrived there as Spider-Man. Some time later, the Asgardians arrived in Manhattan to battle Surtur's Fire Demons crossing the frozen Hudson River. Peter Parker also attended the grand opening of Raymond Trask's new casino yacht. As he was attacked by the Vulture and Chance, Spider-Man stepped in, forcing the latter to flee. After having attempted to take May Parker hostage, the Vulture flew off with Nathan Lubenski, who soon fell, but he was caught by Spidey. While the Vulture was lifted by Doctor Octopus in his Hover Jet, Nathan eventually died in Aunt May's arms. In an abandoned Hudson warehouse, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants kidnapped both Dr. Karl Lykos and Tanya Anderseen. A short time, in a dive near the Hudson, the Black Cat interrogated a worker for the Cobalt Chemicals Corporation. A while later, Deadpool, Banshee and Siryn broke into an abandoned castle on the Hudson to try and bring Black Tom in. After defeating Daniel Peyer and the Juggernaut, Banshee and Siryn left with Black Tom in custody of Interpol, while Deadpool departed with Dr. Killebrew, as he was the only one who could fix his regenerative powers. Rogue was spotted by two National Guard fighter jets flying high above the Hudson River valley. A short time later, Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents defeated the Looter in his mansion atop the Hudson. A while later, on the Hudson River, Kingpin revealed to Mysterio the real identity of Daredevil. Years after, Alyssa Moy and the Fantastic Four were rocketing up and down the river in her high-perfomance cigarette boat, when they were attacked by Blackheart. The Avengers confronted a wooden giant who appeared in the Hudson River. Earth-1610 In this reality, the Republic of Texas fired a nuclear missile at New York City. Anthony (with the help of Tony Stark and the Ultimates) was able to disarm the missile and safely landed the projectile in the Hudson. | PointsOfInterest = * Geffen-Meyer Chemicals * Haven * North Creek * Liberty Island | Residents = * Raymond Trask | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Wikipedia:Hudson River }} Category:Bodies of Water